warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Penta
| image = DEPenta.png | mastery level = 6 | slot = Primary | type = Launcher | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = 25.0m/s | noise level = 0.0m (Silent) | rate of fire = 1.0 | accuracy = 100.0 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5 | max ammo = 20 | reload = 2.5 | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = 75.0 | impact damage = 75.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 350.0 | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 120 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 11.3 | notes = }} Penta is a Grenade launcher used by Corpus Penta Rangers. It launches ballistic grenades with primary fire and detonates all active grenades with the Zoom feature. Damage listed in game is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Grenades deal damage when hitting an enemy. *High AoE Damage. **350 damage that can be increased by mods. **A maxed Firestorm increases the blast radius from the initial 5 meters up to 6.2 meters. *Heavy Caliber does not significantly reduce accuracy. *Explosion can also cause procs. *Less explosion damage results in less damage dealt to self in comparison to the Ogris. Although damage and elemental mods will apply full damage to the user. *If three shots proc multi-shot from Split Chamber, there will be 6 grenades. (All six grenades do damage. Easily tested with Nyx's absorb and vertical launching grenades.) Disadvantages : *Explosion deals damage, which cannot be changed into another type. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue (but with "PhysX" enabled they have some sparks when come to complete rest). *Grenades have slow projectile speed travel time and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on desired spot. *Increasing magazine capacity does not allow you to have more than 5 grenades out at once, and after detonating the maximum of 5 at once you will have less to start in the magazine, forcing you to reload to shoot another 5. *The explosion can damage the user. With high damage mods it is possible to down yourself in one shot if too close to the blast radius. *Lowest max ammo of all primary weapons; tied with the Ogris. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Using the Zoom button when Penta is in hand will detonate any grenades launched from the user. **Zoom is possible only when there are no existing grenades. **Detonations can still be triggered while the player is performing other actions. **The Toggle Zoom function interferes with grenade detonation; zoom will need to be toggled twice between each detonation. *Launching a grenade is silent to enemies, though explosions are noticeable. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Zoom button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. **Grenades that bounce into enemies deal damage even when bouncing off of other enemies. **Multiple impacts dealt by the same grenade are possible. **Grenades do not bounce when striking water, coming to a dead stop instead. This allows perfect aiming for setting traps, but is ineffective with Undertow as drowning enemies do not take damage from external sources. *The Arsenal UI used to label only the damage of the grenade on impact, but now labels the damage of the projectile as well as the base damage (350 base). **82.35% 350/(350+75) of any elemental damage shown in the UI will be used for the AOE damage while the rest is for projectile damage. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the 5 grenade limit you can have out. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate (or sometimes lucky) shots can. *When using Split Chamber, the second grenade is noticeable from the first (but only with Heavy Caliber at a reasonable rank), though they share the same trajectory and usually bounce the same direction too. * Penta still uses Rifle Ammo Mutation instead of Sniper Ammo Mutation, while still using sniper ammo. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allowing the user to see the grenade better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *It is not recommended to use Shred as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. *Split Chamber, under random circumstances, can fire a total of six grenades. Provided multishot works on every shot, 2 shots puts out 4 grenades, allowing you to fire a third for the 5 total limit, but with 1 extra from the multishot. **When using the Split Chamber in conjunction with Heavy Caliber, the decreased accuracy puts the grenades side-by-side and you can clearly see 6 total grenades out at once. This is most likely a bug due to split chamber forcing an additional grenade to spawn on the last shot. *Speed Trigger is an efficient way to quickly launch up to the grenade limit. *Elemental mods such as Cryo Rounds and Hellfire are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 separate elemental combinations. If one creates a Blast damage combination, it will merely add itself to the main explosion damage. *Be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single fully-modded grenade can usually kill any Warframe unless protected in some way. *Players can detonate grenades in mid-air for an 'airburst' effect, which can deal headshot damage to targets below. *The Penta is a very effective weapon when firing from a safe location on an Infested mission. *The default color of the grenades can make it hard to see in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from their random bouncing. Change the energy color to suit certain tile sets (eg, do not use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when installing Infected Clip or Malignant Force, as the Toxin damage from either mod can bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly to health. *As mentioned above, be cautious while firing the Penta when you are near water, as the grenades come to a dead stop when they hit water. Trivia *Released in Update 11.3.0. *This is the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function. *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher utilizes a magazine of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to be named after Greek origin instead of Latin. *Penta is the third weapon model that has a magazine that responds after firing. First being the Twin Gremlins, and the second is the Soma. *Its model is known to be a non-static model, as the upper barrel shaft shifts when reloading. *It seems the entire gun represents a mere skeletal structure, unlike most Corpus weaponry. *Increasing the magazine size actually increases the visible grenades stored in the weapon, being the first weapon with this obvious visual ammunition increase. **With 5 grenades in the weapon, there is a small gap between the fifth grenade and the bottom of the gun. With 6 grenades, there is no gap at all. With 8, the stack actually exceeds the bottom. *The Penta is the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, utilizing the technology on Plasma grenades through a launch system. They, however, deal blast damage, which does not fit the Corpus theme. *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd, considering their ability to bounce. *On the stats, it says the trigger is blank. * This is one of the few weapons to have Reflective Textures, which were added circa Update 15. The other weapons appear to be the Sybaris, Quanta, Soma, Mutalist Quanta, Detron and the Opticor (Needs confirmation). Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. Attempts have been made to fix this issue, with varying degrees of success. * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto. * Occasionally, the flames emitted by the Penta can remain indefinitely if reloaded too frequently. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg|Penta Reinforcements image Penta-warframe.png|Penta in Codex Warframe0028.jpg|Rhino with Penta green-ades.png|Preview of deployed grenades (customized energy colour) Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher) Warframe Let's Build the PENTA Grenade Launcher Warframe Penta Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.2.0 See Also *Torid, a toxic fume grenade launcher. *Ogris, a rocket launcher with a charge function. de:Penta Category:Special Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons